Cuando Tu Sonrisa es Todo lo que Necesito
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Esa sonrisa que siempre portas, esa sonrisa que te caracteriza y que usualmente nunca abandona tu rostro aunque pasemos por tiempos difíciles, últimamente se encuentra perdida. MomoRyo


**Cuanto tu sonrisa es todo lo que necesito**

**Por: Stian Lossantos**

_Bla_ _Bla Bla_ Pensamientos de Ryoma

**Bla** **Bla Bla **Hablar

Bla Bla Bla Narrador

* * *

_Esa sonrisa que siempre portas, esa sonrisa que te caracteriza y que usualmente nunca abandona tu rostro aunque pasemos por tiempos difíciles, últimamente se encuentra perdida._

_Esa sonrisa que me contagia de un sentimiento inexplicable, que me hace querer hasta cierto punto sonreír a mí también, aquella que en estos momentos no muestra señales de aparecer._

_Esa sonrisa que a todos gusta, y que los hace sentir seguros, incluyéndome a mí, y que en cierto punto desearía que solo yo fuera el motivo de su aparecer, hoy no aparece._

_¿Qué puedo hacer yo, para que pueda regresar?_

_¿Por qué motivo no puedes sonreír de nuevo?_

_¿Acaso no vez que me mata verte triste?_

_Tal vez no lo aparente, pero me carcome por dentro este sentimiento de culpabilidad que siento, pero, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te pase, o ¿así será?_

_No, creo que más que nada es por que siempre que ando triste, o siento una gran soledad, tú siempre estas a mi lado para hacerme sonreír con una de tus tonterías que te caracterizan, o para acompañarme y hacerme sentir que soy importante para alguien, y ahora que tu estas triste, y que necesitas de alguien que te haga sentir importante, yo huyo como cobarde._

_Sí, soy un cobarde, por que te he dejado solo cuando mas necesitas a alguien, y veo que todos me lo reprochan, tal vez no con palabras, pero no estoy ciego, puedo ver en sus ojos esa mirada de enojo y desilusión por que aquel con el que Momoshiro Takeshi comparte la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, aquel que considera su mejor amigo, lo evita._

_Yo también me siento mal, no necesito que todos me miren así¿CREEN QUE NO ME DUELE VERLO ASÍ, me gusta su sonrisa, me gusta todo de él, menos verlo triste, eso es lo que mas odio. Yo también sufrí cuando lo sacaron del equipo en el torneo por el ranking, pero soy demasiado orgulloso como para mostrarlo._

_¿Creen que no observe el rostro de Horio, y de los demás chicos, de la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuuzaki (Sakuno creo), pues se equivocan, si observe esos rostros de reproche, de sorpresa, pero no me entienden lo que siento. Creo que ni yo lo entiendo._

_Tengo miedo, miedo de no ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, pero mi maldito orgullo me impide mostrar debilidades, él es mi debilidad, Momoshiro, el chico con el que tropecé el primer día de clases. Aquel con sus ojos morados, que me atrajeron desde la primera vez que cruzamos la mirada. Aquel dueño de esos labios que se curvean en la mas hermosa sonrisa que he visto, aquellos labios que quiero besar._

_Pero, aparte de mi orgullo, tengo otro problema… No se como ayudarlo¿Qué debo de decir¿Cómo debo de actuar? No tengo ninguna idea, y tengo el gran temor de estropear todo y que él me deje de hablar, tengo miedo._

_Tocan la puerta, no quiero abrir, sigo debajo de mis cobijas, acostado en mi cuarto, rezando por que el que está detrás de la puerta no sea el viejo pervertido que vive en mi casa y que se dice ser mi padre. Se abre la puerta, y es mi mamá._

"**Ryoma¿Te encuentras bien? No bajaste a cenar**" _dice mi madre, para lo cual me destapo la cara y la veo a los ojos para que no se preocupe_

"**No tengo nada kaa-san**" _le digo esperando que me crea, y así parece _"**Simplemente no tengo hambre**" _termino diciendo y mi madre se despreocupa_

"**Esta bien, te creare**" _dice y me siento aliviado de que así sea _"**Me estaba preguntando, hace ya un tiempo que no viene tu amigo, el de los ojos morados y pelo negro parado¿Discutieron?**" _cuando creía que todo estaba bien, mi madre tenía que preguntar eso¿Por qué las madres tienen que preguntar tanto?_

"**No kaa-san, solo que él no ha tenido tiempo**" _digo esperando que mi madre se lo crea, y así poder ignorar este tema_

"**Preguntaba por que uno de tus Sempais, Oishi creo, acaba de hablar por teléfono y me dijo que te diera un recado, que si por favor, podrías arreglar las cosas con Momoshiro**" _dice mi madre, y me crecen unas ansias locas de matar al sub capitán, y me quedo callado sin decir alguna palabra_

"**Ryoma, soy tu madre, y se cuando tienes un problema, cuéntamelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar**" _Empiezo a dudar entre contarle o no, y opto por la primera y le empiezo a contar_

"**Es solo que, Momoshiro anda actuando muy raro últimamente, algo triste, y no se que hacer, usualmente cuando yo soy el que se encuentra en ese estado, el siempre me hace sentir bien, me lleva a comer, o ha distraerme, pero ahora que él esta en ese estado, no se que hacer, no se si pueda ayudarlo, me siento mal**" _Le cuento, y bajo la mirada_

"**Pienso que tu amigo se sentiría suficientemente feliz de que tu estuvieras a su lado, no importa si le dices algo o no, simplemente sabiendo que tiene a alguien a su lado, creo yo que se sentirá bien, y mas si eres tu**" _Me le quedo viendo a mi madre un rato, analizando las palabras que acaban de entrar por mis oídos, y le sonrió._

"**Lo intentaré**"

_Mi madre se fue después de revolverme el pelo, y me acuesto, ya con un plan que realizaré el día de mañana, veo la hora, las veintiuna treinta, se me hace algo temprano, y decido atreverme a ir a hablar con él. Me trepo por la ventana, y bajo por el árbol que se encuentra junto a mi habitación y agarro la bicicleta del viejo y emprendo el rumbo hacía la casa de la familia Momoshiro_

_No se como le haré, no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, espero que todo salga bien, no la quiero estropear y cometer un error grande e incorregible. Ahora a mí en este campo de los sentimientos 'aun me falta mucho'._

_Llego a la casa de los Momoshiro, y veo que la luz del cuarto de mi sempai esta apagada, pero se ve que la lámpara de su escritorio esta prendida. Tal vez este estudiando… no lo creo, a de estar leyendo un manga, o algo._

_Agarro unas piedras pequeñas de su jardín, y las arrojo, una por una para que peguen a la ventana del mayor y así atraer su atención._

"**¿Echizen?**" _pregunta sorprendido mi sempai en su ventana _"**¿Qué estas haciendo aquí y a estas horas?**"

_Buena pregunta, y como pienso responderla, diablos, me empiezo a avergonzar y no traje mi gorra._

"**Jejeje, ya bajo**" _dice Momoshiro con una sonrisa que me impacto¿Estaría soñando¿Acaso entendió el motivo por el que vine en un rato¿Acaso sonrió solo por verme aquí¿Acaso me estoy sonrojando¿Mi madre tenía razón?_

"**Deja de tener el ceño tan fruncido o se te va a quedar así**" _Me sobresalto, no pensé que Momoshiro bajara tan rápido, y estuvieran tan… normal, tal vez, alguien ya vino, y lo hizo sentir mejor… tal vez no debí haber venido…_

"**Veo que ya andas normal**" _le digo, y pienso que sería mejor irme, empecé a sentirme mal _"**Que bueno, así podremos ir de nuevo a las hamburguesas y tu pagaras**" _Sí, así es, a ganado mi orgullo de nuevo._

"**¿Así que solo haz venido para animarme solo por que no puedes pagar tu mismo tu comida?**" _Escucho a Momoshiro decir eso, con un tono de persona lastimada, no quiero voltear a verlo, me dolería mucho, lo que mas temí acaba de suceder… he empeorado la situación, y ya no se que hacer, maldito orgullo._

"**Creí que era tu amigo, creí que todas aquellas veces que te he mostrado mi apoyo han sido muestra de lo mucho que he logrado apreciarte**" _dice, con un poco de enojo, juro que mas mal no me puedo sentir._

"**Lo siento…**" _es lo único que logro decir, me siento muy mal, me he tragado mi orgullo y ahora pido disculpas, todo por que quiero ver de nuevo esa sonrisa_

"¿**Crees que con un lo siento todo se arreglara?**" _definitivamente, tengo algo en el ojo, no, no estoy llorando, solo entro una basura en mi ojo y se irrito y esta empezando a sacar lagrimas, nada mas, no estoy llorando… a quien engaño, si, si estoy llorando._

"**Que quieres que te diga¿Qué me siento muy mal por no haber venido antes? Pues sí, me siento demasiado mal, por que yo nunca hago nada por ti, y tu siempre me andas dando cosas, invitándome a comer, me acompañas cuando mas lo necesito y yo no soy capaz de hacer nada por ti**" _Grito en tono moderado para no atraer la atención de los vecinos_

"**¿También quieres que te diga que me siento celoso por que no soy yo quien te ha hecho feliz, pues sí, me siento muy celoso, yo quería hacerte sonreír de nuevo, quería que dejaras de estar triste por que me siento muy mal verte así, y odio a mí maldito orgullo, por todo lo que te ocasiono, en verdad, lo siento mucho" **_digo y suelto mas lagrimas, y siento unos brazos rodearme y acercarme al pecho de Momoshiro_

"**Solo tenias que decir un Sí**" dice Momoshiro silenciosamente en el oído del menor

"**Echizen, te conozco demasiado como para saber que te tragaste demasiado orgullo para solo venir a intentar animarme, y estoy feliz por tu culpa, y de nadie mas, por que haz venido, y por que se que soy alguien importante en tu vida, y me gastaría todo mi dinero por verte sonreír, por que eres demasiado importante para mí, que nunca se te olvide, y ahora me siento demasiado alagado de que me celes**" _dice todo eso con una sonrisa en sus labios, y para mi sorpresa no me enojo por su bromita, simplemente me sonrojo y sonrió, por lo cual oculto mi cara en el pecho de Momo-sempai._

"**¿Te gusto verdad?**" dice Takeshi y Echizen se queda paralizado y sonrojado y el primero lo nota

"**Tal parece que atiné**" El menor sigue paralizado y el mayor le besa el pelo

"**No te preocupes, a mi también me gustas**" el menor se relaja un poco y el mayor sonríe

"**¿Quisieras salir conmigo el Sábado?**" pregunta el mayor a lo que el menor asiente con la cabeza sin sacarla del pecho de Momoshiro

"**Muy bien, te acompaño a tu casa, ya van a ser las veintitrés, y me imagino que te saliste de la casa sin avisar**" dice Momoshiro y se levanta mirando tiernamente al menor que se voltea sonrojado "**Vamos**" Momoshiro se sube en la bicicleta donde vino Ryoma y este ultimo se sienta atrás abrazando al mayor

_Todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora tengo una cita con la persona que quiero… Me siento tan bien estando en la espalda de Momo, me siento muy bien… seguro… completo…_

El menor se queda dormido en la espalda de su sempai y al llegar a su destino, Momoshiro voltea hacia su compañero de equipo y sonríe al verlo tan tranquilo "**Eres demasiado lindo y tierno, Ryoma, aunque los demás no lo noten**" el chico de ojos morados besa la frente del de pelos verde oscuro y después lo despierta "**Ryoma, ya estamos en tu casa, despiértate**" empieza a moverlo suavemente y este despierta

"**¿Momo-sempai?**" dice al abrir los ojos

"**Ya llegamos a tu casa dormilón**" dice Momoshiro con una sonrisa dulce "**Aquí dejo la bicicleta, y me voy yendo, ya es muy noche, descansa**" dice el ojos morados y besa en la mejilla al menor provocando el sonrojo de este

"**Esta… bien**" dice Ryoma todo sonrojado pero sonriendo "**Hasta mañana, Momo-sempai**"

"**Hasta Mañana, Ryoma**" dice sonriendo Takeshi y desaparece de la vista del menor

"**Al parecer ya no 'Me falta mucho'**"

Fin

* * *

Muy bien, primera vez que termino un fic Momoryo, jajajaja tengo muchos en proceso, pero este lo escribi en… hora y media, nuevo record, jajajajaja, con mis casi 4 años de experiencia, jajajajaja, no, no soy Horio, jajajajaja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fíc, me esmeré mucho en hacerlo, tal vez por que es lo que siento con una persona que siempre me hace sonreir cuando estoy triste y fue quien me hizo cambiar mucho, gracias Sato-chan, y también a Koko-chan que se preocupa mucho por mí, tu tomaste el papel de Kaa-san de ryoma D, por que siempre me das consejos y me protejes. Bueno, Dejen Reviews D, y tal vez algun día ponga la cita y el primer beso de Ryoma y Momo, bueno, byeeeee 


End file.
